This invention relates to a motor mounting apparatus, and, more particularly, to an apparatus which is adapted to move an outboard motor from a use position in which the propeller of the motor is in the water to a storage position in which the motor is contained within the hull of the boat.
Many sailboats carry an outboard motor for use in maneuvering the boat in harbors and for propulsion in dead air. When the boat is under sail, the motor is preferably removed from the water to eliminate the resistance or drag of the motor. On many boats the motor is simply clamped to the transom when it is to be used, and unclamped and stowed when the boat is under sail. However, this requires lifting the motor into the boat, which can be a cumbersome operation and which entails the risk of dropping the motor into the water, and removing and storing the motor takes time which could more advantageously be devoted to rigging and sailing.
Some sailors merely use the tilting mechanism which is conventionally included as part of the mounting assembly of the motor to tilt the propeller out of the water. However, the motor then sticks out from the stern, which is unsightly and could be hazardous.
Motor mounting devices are available which enable the motor to be pivoted out of the water. However, these devices are different from the inventive motor mounting assembly and are operated in a different manner.
The invention permits a motor to be pivoted out of the water and stored completely inside the hull of the boat. The motor is mounted on a motor mounting plate which can be pivoted to raise the motor to a generally horizontal position, and the motor mounting plate is carried by a sliding carriage so that the motor can be slid into a storage compartment in the hull. The storage operation can be accomplished quickly and easily, and the storage compartment can be closed by a door or panel to conceal the motor and to isolate the motor and the fuel in the motor from the crew. The stored motor is also more secure against theft when the boat is unattended.